


Метель

by de_maria_na



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, M/M, Power Dynamics, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда, в метель, ему не спится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метель

Иногда, в метель, ему не спится.

Комната погружена во мрак. Сиэль лежит под высоким балдахином в слишком большой для него графской кровати и считает удары собственного сердца. "Тук-тук-тук" - отмеряет время оно. Мокрый снег облепляет окна, приглушает звуки, занавешивает внешний мир. Сиэль напряженно вслушивается, стараясь уловить хоть что-то, кроме надоедливого шороха снега о стекло: может, Мейрин, сняв очки перед сном, натолкнется на тумбочку и коротко вскрикнет от боли, или Танака по обыкновению бездумно посмеивается над чашечкой чая, а может, Себастьян стремительным шагом обходит имение, проверяя все ли в порядке... Напрасно. Дом окутан ватной, непроницаемой тишиной, и Сиэлю кажется, что он задохнется в этом безмолвии, что его сердце будет колотиться все чаще и чаще, пока не разорвется.

Точно такая же тишина стояла в тот декабрьский вечер, когда он пожелал спокойной ночи родителям в последний раз. Прошло уже три года, но он помнит все, словно это было вчера. Как выбегает в гостиную в одной пижаме и видит, что комната охвачена пламенем, а отец и мать мертвы. Как неизвестные вытаскивают его на улицу и, прежде чем его запихивают в повозку, Сиэль видит зарево над местом, которое было его домом. Он помнит все это и многое другое, все, что случилось потом. И каждый раз, когда начинается снегопад, он ждет, что за ним придут и завершат начатое.

В конце концов, это становится невыносимым. Он бесшумно встает с постели, ежась от холода натягивает в потемках халат. От его спальни до комнат прислуги два лестничных пролета. Он мог бы вызвать Себастьяна, но это почему-то кажется еще большим проявлением слабости. И все же Сиэлю необходимо убедиться, что в этом огромном особняке кроме него больше мертвецов нет.

Он проходит мимо спален Барда и Финни, откуда слышен негромкий храп, и на душе становится легче. Приблизившись к комнате Себастьяна, он замечает под дверью полоску света. Вряд ли демона мучает бессонница; сон ему просто не нужен.

\- Юный господин? - с почти искренней заботой спрашивает сидящий за столом Себастьян, когда Сиэль открывает дверь и замирает на пороге, обхватив себя руками и мелко дрожа. - Почему вы не спите?

\- Умолкни, - отрезает Сиэль и делает шаг в сторону демона. Так обреченный заглядывает за край, в пропасть, которая его ждет. Ему не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, что сейчас глаза у Себастьяна алые-алые, а лицо – совершенно нечеловеческое. Сиэль не хочет этого знать, он ни за что не признается себе, что чувствует себя спокойно только в обьятиях своей неминуемой гибели.

Сиэль забирается на кровать дворецкого с ногами и, не сводя глаз с Себастьяна, натягивает на себя одеяло.

Несколько мгновений тот неподвижен; затем убирает в папку документы, над которыми работал, встает и неспеша раздевается, аккуратно вешая одежду в шкаф. На коже играет красноватый отблеск свеч, шаги плавные и бесшумные, как у кошки. Он ведет себя так, словно Сиэля в комнате нет, будто тот не следит за каждым его движением. Наконец Себастьян задувает свечи и ложится в постель. Бездна между ними полна ожидания.

\- Боишься? - шепчет Себастьян куда-то в затылок. В ответ Сиэль обмякает, рвано выдохнув и всем телом подавшись назад, на грудь демону, туда, где так гулко стучит сердце.

\- А теперь спать, хорошо? - просит маленький граф, и Себастьян обнимает его, плотнее прижимая к себе. Он чувствует запах страха и неотвратимости, и еще чего-то, что заставляет его желать эту душу так, как никакую другую за последние сотни лет. Он мог бы подмять мальчишку под себя, раздвинуть ему ноги, взять, упиваясь его болью... Это же так просто. Тот бы не стал сопротивляться, позволил бы даже себя убить. Ведь для этого он и пришел. Сейчас, когда весь дом уснул под рыхлым саваном снега, его маленький хозяин примеряет на себя роль жертвы.

Мысль отзывается голодным спазмом, но Себастьяну нужно не это. Убить Сиэля сейчас – значит обесценить все свои трехлетние усилия. Он обнимает мальчика, слушая, как выравнивается его дыхание.

«Возможно, в следующий раз...» - думает он.

«Может, в следующий раз, - думает Сиэль. - Может, в следующий раз всё закончится».

И погружается в спокойный сон без сновидений.


End file.
